The Fear and Comfort of Loneliness
by finalfantasy6961
Summary: What happends when a long life of loneliness ends in just your first two days of K.H.? NARUHINA Major awsome even my friends agreed. Rated M for sexual content. And Later lemons \,,/ ; \,,/


Authors Note: This will be my First story so I will like to make things clear, so dont be so harsh on the reviews. Though this is not my first story, most of it is in paper and now the Internet.

First things first this is a NaruHina(mainly) Fan fic so be prepared when I say this is going to be rated "M" for monkeys (no just kiddin'). Be sure you are not under 18 or 16 or whatever, bottom line is you have to mature.

Though this is only the first chapter: May contain sexual themes, profanity(or swears), and more stuff coming along the way OH AND EVEN LEMONS!

LETS BEGIN THE COUNT DOWN TO 10!; 1-THATS CLOSE ENOUGH.....BEGIN.

快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ

The Fear and Comfort and Loneliness

by

finalfantasy6961

The first day of school can be exciting for most, but for others is sudden terror. Even though you alarm clocks are set at perfect time, your uniform neatly laid out, and a good breakfast was set out for you in the morning, things can go wrong at any given moment. For her it's natural for her day to star out perfectly after all she was a rich Hyuuga after all and her father cares about his sweetie, but what she doesn't know that a mere first day of school can be utter terror. "Good-bye," she waved innocently at her father and still too young to go to school Hanabi, they waved back," Have a good day at school, Hinata, and don't talk to boys" "Of course" She walked down the stop or mansion and into her 5 seat-er limo. During her ride to K.H.S she planed out everything, for the whole day..."don't talk to anyone especially boys." The car road in front of the school building: it was not very well seen as it was boarded by a tall hedge. As soon as the vehicle made a complete stop, she stepped out and walked to the front gate. Making her first appearance to a new rich kid school is everything for if she wants to be well respected. (During my first years of H.S. I've learned that no one gives a damn about how smart you are just look your best)

She pulled out her long silky black hair and let it down her back, lowering her uniform skirt so her knees won show, and her shirt buttoned u, so only her neck will show (I find that covering your most privet parts is most important right ladies) Took her deep breath and stepped inside the school; it was nice, very nice. It looked more like a U.K boarding school than the ones in Japan all wall are covered by bricks, it looked more like a castle. As far she could see there was plenty of rose bushes and gardens, students studying, friends hanging out, even teachers. This is school paradise.

Her first class was English nothing special except she had to sit in group with only boys. Even though they seemed nice, Hinata kept her plans as to not talk to anyone. Until..." Hey, you're new right," sticks out hand, "names Kiba" Hinata only softly spoke her name then the others joined in "choji" and "shino" (Do i really need to explain who they are) and her teacher Kurenai. Amazed how this teacher could still be teaching even during her pregnancy.

The last three classes had passed and it was finally lunch time, Hinata's so hungry maybe finally she could stop being picky about her food. There were a lot of students in the lunch area, but hopefully not in the garden are. Turns out it was a lover's paradise there, she quickly turned away and set out to find someplace quieter. It was until she stopped in a bench next to a school building wall, it was quite enough only two groups of student where seen and they were far off so... Lunch was her best times of day; the food that the chief makes is simply delicious.

Alone, eating her meal alone was more of a habit to her. Her first day without talking to anyone is soon to be complete, just 2 more classes to go and then home. It was until then silence was clear and more than a few times kids will stare at her. What's wrong with being alone, it's relaxing...and....well sometimes unsafe...and boring and a bit sad. Hinata held her chin up and in her mind, 'Friends are not important not anymore.' The bell rang time for 5th period.

快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ

Gym was first and even though she had her P.E. clothes she was feeling embarrassed. They popped out sooner than she had though and they've grown bigger than she had imagined, even so they are still growing. She waited until every one... The cost was clear she took off her shirt first then skirt, immediately putting her P.E. clothes on her and leaving the locker room. Yet another day feeling ashamed of her super modeled body.

Last but not least it was her elective Korean language was a good way to start being smarter (Yeah, I take Korean Class so what its fun).

She was so close, why did it happen now even today. The classroom door was only a few feet when suddenly she was pushed down on her bottom, receiving a good cut on her bottom lip. Wiping the blood off of her, "Watch were you going you stupid idiot," the red head looked viciously at her. A crowed formed around them, hurriedly she tried to get up by herself, when a strong hand grabbed her arm tightly, she looked at him horrified, "Stop, leave me alone!"

"You need to go to the nurse's office, "he said. She pulled away stretching her, soon she ran through the crowed formed and went to the girl's restroom.

Looking at herself at the mirror, running into the red head with such great force made a scar on her lip so easily.

That was horrible the news must of spread around the school by now. Her first day ruined all because of stupid read head who don't watch WERE THEY'RE GOING! Tears where forming in her eyes, 'don't worry Hinata it was just your first day it will clear out' she though. Covering her hands to sob, in the stalls.

Her tears had dried after minutes or so, quiet the bathroom was quiet. The out of sudden remembrance she remembered that boy, not the read head but the blond one...'He did look rather' she blushed pink when his perfect deep blue eyes appeared in her head, and those cute whiskered marks where so... And yet she thought of seeing him somewhere before....

Ah school was over...time to leave hells room of tears...The drive home was quiet and her usual where performed, homework, shower, dinner(luckily the scar was not that visible). And getting ready for tomorrow's school day, when her cell phone was gone. "Where could it be..I've must of dropped it when...Oh no"

快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ 快適さ

The next day Hinata searched everywhere for her cell...it was nowhere to be found.(A cell phone is something anyone should stress about..Right?) She went through all her classes, and then lunch came along.

Soon enough she found herself a nicer spot then last time, no one there to see her be a loner. Or so she thought, a pink haired girl, about her age, came to her running. "Are you *huff* Hinata-Chan*?" she spoke, Hinata nodded. She then pointed to a school building, "Your cell phone was found in the Library," she then disappeared to one of the schools halls.

'How did she know I lost my cell phone...and why would it be in the library?' she thought. The cell phone was her property therefore she must go retrieve it.

When she arrived at the building, she heard a familiar sound. Her cell phones ringtone! Following the melody sound she looked in between to book shelf's---soon she hid herself behind on one of them...'What the hell' she thought. Slowly she looked back in between of the shelves---"You need to come out if you want your phone back..." he spoke softly.

Taking one deep breath she slowly started to walk to the blond boy. The same blond boy with blue eyes, and whiskered marks on his cheeks. He slowly stood on his feet as he was sitting down before. The young blond handed out her cell phone (it stopped ringing by now) as she reached out to take it, she was suddenly pulled in his strong arms.

Her breathing was racing through her chest, as his tight embraces slowly swallow her mind. He then whispers in her ear seductively, "Shy and lonely Hinata Hyuuga...hmm...you're cutter then I imagined "he said tightening his grip around her small waist. She gasped for air, "Please...let go of me...don't hurt me...please." The deathly hug loosened as she tried to relax, she was pulled to the front the boy, hi face so close to hers. "Actually I want to do the opposite my love," and with the speed he had he smothered his lips to her frail ones.

Her heart why was it beating so hard. Was it because of her anger that her first kiss was stolen from this stranger? Or...is it love? Her thoughts broke when she felt something wet on her bottom lip. She gasped when his tongue was forcefully inserted in her mouth. She squired of the sudden action, he pushed her head closer to get a better taste of her. The kissing stopped but a line of saliva still connected each other. Hinata's face couldn't look cuter, with her cheeks rosy pink, her eyes glistened with shine and hope. The young boy hugged her lovingly, "I've heard you were a lone almost half this year...why is that?" he asked her. Her hard breathing still became clear to him that she was nervous. He looked at her violet eyes, "I promise that I'll never leave you alone...never again...I'm sorry Hinata". There was a pause, "Who a-are you?" she wondered, feeling stupid of asking that when the man is offering her protection. He flashed out his foxy smile,"Heh...you really don't remember me do you..." another pause was played, "It's me...your crush Naruto."

'Naruto' she thought 'Naruto!'

"Naruto-kun I've missed you so much I--" her words were stopped by another passionate kiss.

* * *

Authors Note: Ta-Da!! Yes I finally completed a chapter whats better Im finally starting a story I promise I will update as soon as my skinny arms can handle. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!

Next Time: Flash Backs so many Flash Backs. A date and things get a little bit sad yet hotter.

Stay Tuned for another chapter o "The Fear and Comfort of Loneliness" by me finalfantasy6961


End file.
